Queries to databases and file repositories to discover documents therein that contain a given entity or a relationship between entities enable users to search beyond the manually added metadata and the titles of documents. However, users who search documents based on the content included in those documents are limited to finding exact words and relationships between those words to return results, and semantics that are expressed in various ways through natural language are lost in current document searches.